Talk:Manticore spikes
Caster level 0 Is it possible to have a caster level of 0 when this ability is used? I know the script handles this case, but that does not mean it can actually occur. --The Krit 14:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *As I had originally noted, when used on the special ability tab the caster level is 0. When used from the polymorph the caster level is the norm form shifted abilities (I haven't yet gotten to defining this but for druid/shifters it is typically druid level minus level drain). WhiZard 22:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Ah, monster abilities don't get assigned caster levels in the Toolset. OK, then let me reverse the question. Is it possible to have a non-zero caster level when the shifted ability is used by non-shifters? --The Krit 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* If it comes from the polymorph (or more categorically if it is cast from the spell radial) then the caster level is the corresponding class level (for a shifted ability use the initial class) - level drain. If it comes from the special abilities tab of the toolset (or the top left radial, as seen when the creature is possessed) then the caster level is as it was defined there (in this case it is unchangeably set at zero). If it comes from a feat (thus cast from the class radial (the left radial)) then the caster level is the class level. :::So in general you wouldn't see the non-zero caster level and zero shifter level in game unless the module builder decided to use that polymorph on a PC (or decided to make it a feat, a standard spell, etc.). WhiZard 06:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::* Thought there had to be a rare case in there somewhere. Let's de-emphasize the spurious cases that few people are going to ever be affected by. How's the latest revision? --The Krit 00:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Works well. While it doesn't cover the even rarer case when the non-standard polymorph has been level drained to 0 caster levels (applied to the initial class), I don't see any reason to note that extremely rare case within the article. WhiZard 05:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::* Extremely rare and extremely bad day if that happens. Ooch! :) --The Krit 00:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Are Manticore Spikes Considered A Weapon? Specifically, I would like to know if the script applies any damage increase effect currently on the character, or whether it ignores this. SteveMaurer (talk) 06:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) *There is no application of damage increase. Damage increase only affects standard attacks- not touch attacks, which are scripted. Unfortunately there is no scripted way of causing damage to bypass damage reduction (as the parameter for this in EffectDamage() does not work). 16:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) * A script can detect whether or not a a creature has a damage increase effect, but not the details about that effect (the amount and damage type). So it is not really possible for the script to do anything but ignore damage increase effects. --The Krit (talk) 18:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC)